


Look How Pretty You Are

by nicolai



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Kink Negotiation, Oral Sex, Rape Play, Vibrators, simulated rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: Rise wants to be literally irresistible, Naoto helps her live out the fantasy





	1. Talking

**Author's Note:**

> I reference another of my fanfics here. http://archiveofourown.org/works/6481330 It's a gunfucking thing with Kanji and Naoto. 
> 
> TW for consensual nonconsent in second chapter.

“Alright, so the acts on the table are simulated rape with victim blaming, specifically focusing on you being too pretty for me to be reasonably expected to resist temptation?” Naoto asked, collecting the information he could from Rise’s rather vague, then rambling explanation. 

“God Naoto,” Rise laughed, incredulity pushing past her blushing cheeks to be the dominant expression, “Do you have to be so professional about everything?”

“Professional? No,” Naoto smiled back, wrapping his arms around Rise and pulling her closer to him on the bed, “Thorough and attentive? Yes. Our time together deserves my full attention and optimal use of my mental faculties. Especially for something so impactful and potentially delicate.”

Rise blushed darker, “You’re embarrassing me!” she hid her face in Naoto’s neck, cuddling up beside him. 

He blew out his lips, trying to get her pigtail to move out of his face, before giving up with a sigh, “Rise, I think you were embarrassed already. You’ve been blushing, mumbling, and fumbling for words through this entire conversation. Was that sum up accurate?” it was important to get back on track, so that they could refine the details. 

“Yes,” she said, volume hardly above a whisper, “That’s accurate.” She crossed her arms and huffed. 

“Why are you pouting?” it was Naoto’s turn to be incredulous; he was simply making sure they both understood each other and could have a good experience and didn’t have the faintest idea of how he could have messed anything up. 

“You’re making me keep talking about it!” Rise’s tone made it clear that he was supposed to understand the problem, but he didn’t at all.

“Of course we’re talking about it! How else are we supposed to do it? I’m going to be careful with you. And for my own comfort, I need details to make a plan. Kanji didn’t mind nearly as much telling me what he wanted for his weird, kinky thing,” Naoto objected. 

“Wait- Kanji has a weird kinky thing?” Rise’s expression lost all touches of displeasure and took on an appearance of eager interest. 

“Yes, although I believe that might be somewhat private. It involved my gun,” he felt comfortable enough giving her some detail, she might tease him, but Kanji would likely consent to their mutual friends knowing, and he hoped it might set her more at ease and allow them to discuss specific actions without her being so embarrassed about it. 

“Wow,” she was somewhat at a loss for words; involving a gun seemed very intense, and sure Kanji was a pretty intense guy, but that was just a lot. The idea of him and Naoto together was really cute though. 

“Right, now, what specific actions did you have in mind?” Naoto asked, leaning his head down to look at her face again. 

“Oh, um, well, since it’s because I’m so pretty-” her blush returned, “I want you to want to watch me. So, like, get something that can do stuff or make me do stuff to myself, you know? And I want you to use your mouth,” she giggled, “Like, you wanna taste me too? That makes sense, right? Plus, that’s just my favorite.”

Naoto nodded, “Okay, that makes sense. I like that. This sounds like a fun time. Let’s do it next time you come over. I want to get supplies.”

Rise giggled and kissed him on the lips, “Okay Naoto. Thanks.”


	2. The Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This includes consensual nonconsent. It's a pretend rape scene. It may include disturbing content.

1\. Several lengths of purple and pink rope (borrowed from Kanji).   
2\. A vibrator designed for clitoral stimulation (cleaned and sanitized).   
3\. Nipple clamps with pink tassels (bought from a novelty shop).  
4\. Polaroid camera and film (borrowed from grandfather).

Naoto reviewed his list again, wracking his brains for anything else that would be especially useful before Rise arrived. He thought he had everything. But it was always good to double, and triple, check, at least mentally.

Moments later, a chipper knock on the door announced the arrival of his partner for the evening. Rise skipped inside, pink lipstick on her beaming lips matching well with a tiny, fluffy pink dress that barely covered from the tops of her breasts to the tops of her thighs. 

“You look so beautiful,” Naoto greeted her, pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek before gesturing down the hall, “Right this way.” 

“Such a gentleman,” Rise laughed, following him to the bedroom. 

“That’s part of the role, isn’t it? I’m respectable and upstanding, so it’s all the more impressive that your beauty makes me succumb,” Naoto chuckled, “Honestly, it’s not hard to imagine that happening to someone. Look at you.”

“Oh no,” Rise joked, hopping up on the bed, “Should I be worried?”

“No, I’m a person of fine moral character,” Naoto assured her, laughing, “And we’ve discussed consensual fun for the evening anyway. Now, you wanted to pretend I drugged you, yes? So you can “wake up”?”

Rise nodded and reclined on the pillows, closing her eyes. 

Naoto took the first section of pink rope from the table and wound a bit around Rise’s upper arm, securing it so that it was firm but wouldn’t tighten if she pulled against it. Once he had three loops around her bicep, he tied the section to the bedpost, wrapping it several times around, then he brought it around and looped it around her thigh, and then back to the bedpost. Next, he took a section of purple rope and bound her other arm the same way. 

Rise gasped softly as her thighs were pulled apart by the rope. 

“You’re supposed to be unconscious, Rise,” Naoto giggled, giving the rope another, unnecessary, tug. 

“We can pretend,” she shrugged, “I feel really stuck and exposed. I like it,” Rise moved her arms experimentally, interested that her hands were free. 

“Good,” Naoto nodded, taking another length of purple rope and tying it to her knee, wrapping one loop just over the joint and one just under, then securing the rope to the bottom bedpost. 

Rise wiggled as he did the other leg in pink, “I can’t move!” 

“That was the point, wasn’t it?” Naoto smiled, pleased at her excitement. 

“Yeah,” she grinned sheepishly, her delight in this being somewhat distracting, “Should I pretend to be asleep now?”

“Yes, I’m done with preparations,” Naoto nodded. 

Rise closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. She tried to relax her muscles and center her thoughts. The anticipation was making it hard not to smile or giggle, both because she was excited and because she was nervous. She focused in on the sensation of the soft rope around her limbs and the soft, forgiving mattress under her. 

Naoto watched her thoughts play over her face. The struggle not to smile and the gradual relaxing. Her nervousness and excitement alternating, but both pulling tension into her features. Once she was perfectly still and relaxed, he pulled at one of the ropes, signalling her to “wake up.” 

Ever a good performer, the start of the scene was beautiful. Rise scrunched up her face, as if she was trying to figure out what was going on. She stretched on the bed and upon “realizing” that she was tied up, her eyes flew open and she looked wildly around the room. Her gaze lit on the ropes binding each of her limbs and then on Naoto’s face. 

“What?? What’s going on? What am I doing here, Naoto??” Rise’s face portrayed an authentic bewilderment as she struggled in the ropes. 

“This’ll be easier on you if you cooperate,” Naoto smiled, making his voice as deliberately lecherous as possible, “You’re so beautiful, I’d hate to see that pretty skin marred with rope burn or bruises.”

“Cooperate? With what??” she asked beseechingly. 

“Well, you love to perform, don’t you? This is just a special, private performance. Just for me and my camera,” he laughed, picking up the camera from the bedside table. 

“Wha-?” her eyes grew wider as they fell on the vibrator that was on the table he’d gotten the camera from, “No! Let me go!”

“Understanding your position?” Naoto laughed, “Good, then I won’t have to explain much. We aren’t to that part yet though,” he made his voice breathy and desperate, leaning closer to her, “I get to touch- and taste- you first. It’ll help make sure you’re good and sensitive.”

“No!” She protested, quite convincingly, “Don’t touch me! Stay off!” 

Naoto hopped fluidly onto the bed between her legs, reaching up and catching her hands in his own and pinning them to her thighs, before nuzzling his face in between her legs and licking teasingly at her clitoris. 

“No! Naoto! Don’t touch me!!” she screamed, thrashing wildly about.

The urgency and panic in her voice gave Naoto pause and he pulled back to look at her face, “Rise? Check in? You remember the safeword?”

Rise nodded, “I’m okay. Safeword is red,” she blushed, “Sorry, I’m just really into it.”

“You’re an incredible actress,” Naoto smiled, relieved, “Anyway,” he re-adopted the rapist persona, “How can you blame me? Look at you. You’re so beautiful.”

“No!!” she whined, kicking ineffectively at him. 

“Who could resist you?” Naoto murmured softly and settled in to suck on her clitoris.

Her whines of protest were broken up by low moans and gasps as he licked the rapidly swelling tissue. He sucked firmly, drawing as much blood as possible into the structure. Rise’s hands flexed against the sheet, wriggling under his grasp. He sucked as hard as possible and then pulled back, allowing her clitoris to break the seal itself and pop out of his mouth. 

“You’re so pretty,” he sighed, raising up to his knees and climbing back off the bed, “It’s time to make yourself even prettier for me.”

“What?” Rise squeaked, “How?”

“You’ll be using this device,” Naoto explained, holding up the vibrator, “And putting on a show. Do you understand?”

“No!” Rise shouted, struggling again in her bonds. 

Naoto laughed cruelly, “No? You think it’s wise to defy me? It’d be a shame to ruin your beautiful face, but you will obey me. There’s no question of that.”

She whimpered her fright and resignation, opening a hand for Naoto to place the tool in. 

“That’s a good girl. What a pretty, pretty doll you are,” Naoto praised her, handing her the tool, “I’m sure you know how to use this. Do what feels best. But don’t stop until I tell you to, do you understand?”

Rise bit her lip and nodded, turning the vibrator on and applying it to her clitoris. The generally rounded shape had a few small projections and indentations that dragged on her already sensitive and swollen skin. She was reduced to merely emitting expressions of pleasure in moments.

Naoto leaned against the bedpost with the camera and began lining up shots that he thought she’d like to see later. A top down view with her face, cutting off right before her hands and genitals. A close up of her face, capturing a view of ecstasy, eyes rolled back, lids relaxed, beautiful pink lip caught on pearly white teeth, and a faint red blush dusting her cheeks. A shot from the side that showed how her back arched as she ground into the toy. 

“I could keep you like this forever, Rise. You’re so gorgeous,” Naoto commented; it was interesting how into these roles he could get and how sincere some of the things he said turned out to be. Obviously he’d never hurt her in reality, but she was the epitome of beauty, and he could understand how tempting she could be for someone. 

“Naoto- Naoto, ah, I’m gonna cum,” she was clearly overwhelmed, the fear in her voice was fading as she gave in to orgasm. 

“That’s fine, you aren’t to stop when you’re done though,” Naoto smiled, taking a few more pictures of her in the throes of pleasure. 

“No- God- Naoto!” she moaned, “Too much, too much, too much!”

“I know. But you’re too pretty,” Naoto smirked, “How could I ever resist? Don’t worry, when you see, you’ll understand,” he continued taking pictures. 

After a few more orgasms, Rise dropped the vibrator and relaxed into the bed, done with the scene. Naoto started to untie the ropes, but Rise stopped him. 

“No, cuddles first. Then untie me,” Rise giggled, reaching for him to the extent that the ropes would allow. 

“Okay,” Naoto agreed, climbing onto the bed and into her embrace, “How was that?”

“Great, but no talking yet. Just cuddles,” she insisted, burying her face in his hair.


End file.
